The Story of NaBlue
by PrincessMaster18
Summary: Nashi, the daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Blue, son of Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. They were expected to have their fathers' rivalry inside of them. Instead, they fell in love, over 18 years.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Nashi was the daughter of Natsu and Lucy. She had inherited her father's pink hair, onyx eyes, and fiery temperament. On the other hand, she had Lucy's celestial powers.

Blue was Gray and Juvia's son. He had his mother's hair color and his father's eyes and ice-make powers. Unfortunately, he had also inherited Gray's stripping habit, but he only admitted showed at the very climax of a battle.

Blue and Nashi both had little sisters. Ur was almost completely identical to her mother; she had her blue hair, her eyes, her magic, her everything. And she had her mother's temperament.

Stella was a strange combination of Natsu and Lucy. She had her father's hair, her mother's brown eyes, her mother's figure (much to Nashi's chagrin) and both Natsu's fire magic and Lucy's celestial magic. She was sweet and gentle until provoked: then, she became a raging ball of fire, similar to Natsu.

And though neither Blue nor Nashi wanted to admit it, Stella and Ur both knew what their secret was: they had a crush on each other.


	2. Year 1: Chapter 1

**Year 1**

Blue and Nashi met before Nashi was 1 year old. Blue was very newly 2 at the time, and Gray and Juvia had finally gotten the chance to go visit Natsu and Lucy.

 _Before the Trip_

"Alright, alright, I promise not to beat up ol' Flames-for-Brains while we're visiting." Gray said grumpily. Juvia smiled up at him.

"Thank you, dear. Oh, I can't wait to see Lucy and her new baby!" Gray groaned inwardly as Juvia left to check on Blue.

"A girl." Gray muttered to himself. "A girl is not a worthy opponent for my Blue; not unless she really is like campfire breath. HA! I bet she'll turn out just like Lucy, all sweet and cute, stuff like that. Lucy must have exaggerated in those letters she sent us."

 _At Natsu And Lucy's House_

"Lucy? Natsu? We're here!" Juvia called. A few seconds later, Natsu flung open the door.

"Juvia! Popsicle Breath!" (Gray rolled his eyes at this) "And . . ." Natsu bent down to look into Blue's serious face.

"Well, this couldn't be little 4-month old Blue, could it?" Blue laughed and swatted at Natsu's face. Natsu jumped back, and raised an eyebrow at Gray.

"What?" Gray said defensively. "He was just trying to say hi . . . I think." Natsu looked at him for a couple of seconds, then grinned.

"Anyways, come on inside. Lucy's with Nashi." Natsu turned and led them into the house.

They found Lucy sitting in a chair in her bedroom, holding a little bundle. She smiled brightly as Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Blue entered the room. She opened her mouth to talk, but Juvia was already next to her looking down at the baby with wide eyes. Gray watched Juvia smile at (what he presumed to be) Nashi, then looked down as he felt a hand tugging on his shoelace. Blue looked at him with puzzled eyes, then pointed to the bundle Lucy was holding. Gray laughed and picked up the confused toddler. He carefully carried Blue over to Lucy's chair and let him look down into the blankets.

At that moment, Nashi opened her eyes.

She and Blue stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Nashi smiled and gurgled happily, reaching out her tiny hand for Blue's. Blue obliged and reached out so that Nashi could grab his hand. She did, and they stayed like that for over 10 seconds. Then, Nashi let go, Blue started to squirm and try to get out of Gray's arms, and the spell was broken. As Blue toddled off to play with Nashi's toys, Lucy looked up at Gray, her eyes shining.

"She . . . she hasn't done anything like that before." Lucy said. Juvia smiled mischievously.

"They would make the cutest couple . . ." Gray looked up at her with a startled expression on his face.

"Blue."

"Yes."

"My-our son."

"Yes."

"With Nashi."

"Yes."

"Camp- I mean, Natsu's kid?"

"YES!" Gray looked to Lucy for support.

"Y' know . . ." Lucy mused thoughtfully. "They would be adorable together." Gray groaned loudly and started knocking his head on the bed. At this point, Natsu came in.

"What's going on?" he asked, pointing at Gray's figure. Gray was moaning loudly, and muttering 'no' often, but at the sound of Natsu's voice, he quickly turned and stood up.

"Natsu, help me!" he pleaded. Natsu looked at him oddly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Gray shuddered.

"They . . . they . . . THEY WANT BLUE AND NASHI TO BE TOGETHER!" Lucy and Juvia grinned at each other. Natsu gaped at them, then suddenly turned on Gray.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY DAUGHTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR SON?" Natsu yelled. Gray growled at him, and suddenly his shirt was off and he and Natsu were running outside, throwing insults at each other. Lucy sighed and turned to Juvia.

"Actually, they would be adorable. Any thoughts?" Juvia grinned evilly and glanced over at her happily oblivious son, who was still playing with toys, despite the heated battle outside.

"I'll figure something out."

 **There! My first Nashi/Blue chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave any comments/suggestions. I will be making years 1-18, and possibly some special bonus chapters. I'm really excited about this NaBlue relationship! Also, the ship name (NaBlue) credit goes to** ChocoChipKitty **, who did some really cool fanfiction. Again, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **BYE!**


	3. Year 2: Chapter 2

**Year 2**

It was Nashi's 1st birthday. Natsu and Lucy had taken a trip back to Magnolia for her birthday so that they could see everyone again.

 _At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

"LUUUUUCCCCYYYYY!" screamed Levy. She rushed forward to hug her best friend, then immediately started to admire the little girl impatiently squirming in Lucy's arms as she looked around at all the people in the hall, wanting to meet them all. Erza looked up to wave, then saw little Nashi and bounded over.

"W-who is this?" Erza stuttered as Nashi reached out her hands to touch Erza's hair. Lucy laughed as Erza stared at Nashi, completely speechless. Lucy decided that she wouldn't tell Erza that Levy and Gajeel had been picked to be Nashi's godparents instead of Erza and Jellal.

Gray spotted Natsu and immediately jumped up.

"Yo! Flames-for-Brains! Let's fight!" Juvia sighed.

"Gray. Clothes?"

"But I'm wear-augh!" Lucy sighed and shook her head at her still rather immature husband as he started to battle Gray intensely. Then, she felt a hand tugging on her dress. She looked down into the small face of Blue Fullbuster. He was looking at Nashi intently, his face alight with curiosity. Lucy smiled and carefully lowered Nashi to the ground. She froze when she saw Blue, then started to struggle. Lucy watched her with a peculiar combination of pride and curiosity. Suddenly, as Nashi half-stood up, Blue grabbed her hand and pulled. Nashi was yanked to her feet, and she smiled in triumph. Unfortunately, Gray chose that moment to yell an insult at the top of his lungs. Blue looked over at his dad, and in the process let go of Nashi's hand. She fell to the ground with a loud _THUMP_ , and started to cry. Natsu immediately stopped fighting and ran over with a look of concern on his face.

"What happened?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's alright, dear. Nothing's wrong." Lucy said. Natsu started to walk away, then spotted Blue.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Blue looked up at Natsu with a completely innocent face. Gray noticed Natsu glaring at Blue and darted over, standing in front of Blue protectively.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Gray asked politely, although he was still glaring at Natsu.

"Nothing bad, Gray. Blue was just helping Nashi to stand up. He was really nice, actually." Gray grinned smugly at Natsu, and then picked up Blue and left. Natsu left too, leaving Erza, Lucy, and Levy alone with Nashi. Erza started growling protectively as she watched Gray and Blue's retreating forms.

"I swear, if that Blue hurts Nashi . . ." Lucy rolled her eyes, then motioned for Juvia to come over.

"So, what do you think?" Lucy asked. Juvia's eyes were shining very brightly.

"Oh, they'll DEFINITELY get together when they're older!" Erza glared at Juvia, then started growling again.

Meanwhile, Nashi rested comfortably in her mother's arms, thinking (as much as a 1-year-old can) of the feeling of Blue's hand holding her own. And with that thought in her head, she fell asleep.

 **Alright! Lots of NaBlue fluffiness and Erza protectiveness (of course)! That was lots of fun to write, and I think this story will be tons of fun! Also, a big thank-you to** Amandineylan **for being one of my first reviewers! I appreciate that so much! Bye, and I hope you enjoy this series!**


	4. Year 3: Chapter 3

**By the way, the next few chapters will be a lot shorter, but it will be more interesting once we reach Year 7: Chapter 7 'cause that's when Nashi starts school! So, yeah, don't expect too much right now.**

 **Year 3**

"Oh, look Natsu! She's doing it! She's standing, all on her own!" Lucy was flushed with pride as she watched Nashi toddle across the room towards her mountain of stuffed animals. She collapsed against a bright red dragon, beaming. Lucy thought of the moments when Blue held Nashi's hand, and sighed. Natsu and Gray were still in complete denial, and Juvia had reported that Gray had started training Blue, distracting Blue from anything but his own power. She said, on a side note, that Gray was unconsciously teaching Blue to strip. Lucy remembered wondering as she read that particular chapter if that would help or hinder herself and Juvia in their quest to unite Blue and Nashi. She also remembered vividly imagining a situation with Nashi and Blue in a situation like that, and then blushing bright red.

"Lucy! Hey, Lucy! What are ya thinking about?" Lucy giggled and blushed. Natsu caught her glancing at Nashi and groaned.

"I asked you not to think about that any more!" he complained. Natsu was definitely in denial. Blue was so NOT good enough for his precious daughter. That blue-haired idiot . . . he didn't have any proof yet, (actually, there was lots of proof AGAINST his claim) but he was certain that Nashi would hate Blue just like he hated Gray . . . well, he didn't HATE Gray . . . anyways, they would never, ever, never want to be . . . together . . . like, REALLY together. He wouldn't mind it if they trained together at all; after all, he became a lot stronger after battling Gray consistently for 2+ years.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Are you- ohhh." she smirked. "You're thinking about Blue and Nashi together, aren't you?"

"I AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Natsu growled in frustration.

"Well, maybe I am, but not in a positive way!" At that moment, Nashi walked over.

"Mommy?" Lucy looked down and smiled gently.

"Yes, dear?"

"Whe-when see Blue 'gain?" Natsu gaped in shock. Lucy grinned evilly.

"Told you so!" Natsu fled from the room then, face palming every now and then, muttering 'no . . . no way' in between his slaps.

"Oh, Nashi . . . I'M SO HAPPY! MUST WRITE JUVIA **IMMEDIATELY**!"

 **So that's my Year 3. I've decided that Blue and Nashi won't have any more interaction until Year 7. It'll be a little hard, but not really.**

 **Also . . .**

 **(heavily sarcastic voice) "I wonder if we'll see Blue soon . . ."**

 **Hint-hint.**

 **Nudge-nudge.**

 **'K, bye! :D**


	5. Year 4: Chapter 4

**Hi guys! As promised (kind of) this chapter and probably the next 2 chapters will be from Blue's perspective.**

 **Year 4**

"Focus on the target! Aim . . . now, FIRE! Well, y' know, metaphorically speaking." Gray rolled his eyes at the thought of Natsu laughing when he had actually beaten Gray for once . . .

"Daddy?" Blue was confused by how often Gray drifted away at the thought of flames and fire. But at Blue's words, Gray shook his head and smiled at his son.

"Alright, you ready to go again?"

"YEAH!"

"OK, watch me this first time." Gray ordered. He positioned himself in front of a tree, unconsciously stripped his shirt off, and then encircled the tree with moving strands of ice that pushed into the tree harder every second. Finally, the tree burst apart, littering the ground with leaves and branches. Blue stared in awe at the 6-inch tall stump that was all that was left of the tree. Gray noticed it, and almost negligently chopped it off with a razor-sharp ax. Blue laughed and clapped his hands while jumping around.

"WOW! That was so cool, Dad! Is that what you want me to do?"

"Yeah, just do it on a small tree, OK?"

"'K! Oh, do I take off my shirt, too?" Gray looked down quickly, yelped, and then ran away to get his shirt. Blue watched him leave with a puzzled look on his face, then smiled.

"Alright, I'll take my shirt off too!"

Juvia watched the scene unfold from the window with an exasperated expression. Not only were Gray and Blue destroying her trees and ruining her yard, Gray was still teaching Blue to strip! She sighed and looked down at the unopened envelope in her hand. It was from Lucy and had arrived a few minutes before Gray and Blue started training. Juvia sat down, opened the letter, and started to read.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _I have wonderful news! Nashi has started to walk on her own! I'm so proud of her . . . but that's not the only fantastic news. It's about you-know-what!_

Juvia raised her eyebrow and continued to read.

 _It was on the morning that Nashi started to walk. Natsu and I were arguing about Nashi and Blue's possible future relationship (Natsu is still in complete denial) when Nashi came over and asked when she'd see Blue again! Isn't that adorable!_

 _On the down side, Natsu has been very quiet and moody . . . almost like Gray!_

 _Speaking of, how are you all doing? It's great, kind of, that Blue is training now . . . I bet he'll be really powerful!_

 _Oh, Natsu has actually given in a little! He accidentally admitted once that he has no problem whatsoever with Blue and Nashi training together. I guess he doesn't realize that that's a great way to get Blue and Nashi together! (I'm really thinking about some possible mission scenarios . . .)_

 _Anyway, that's all I have for now. I miss you guys and I hope we can see each other again soon!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _ **Lucy, Natsu, and Nashi**_

Juvia was grinning madly by the time she finished the letter. She laughed to herself, and then stood up and stretched. As she glanced out the window, she saw Blue making an ax and preparing to hit the tree that was his target. Her mind suddenly grasped onto a few details that had previously slipped by her . . .

Then, Juvia was running outside, screaming as Blue cut the tree and it fell . . . right on top of him.

 **OK, that's the end of Chapter 4! Sorry for the cliff-hanger.**

 **. . . well, not really. ;D**

 **This chapter was a LOT longer than I had expected, but I think it turned out great, so it's cool!**

 **Also, it would be great if you guys left suggestions for what to do with the Fullbuster family in the next 2 chapters, 'cause I don't really know what to do . . .**

 **Bye guys!**


	6. Year 5: Chapter 5

**Hmm . . . should I paralyze Blue for the rest of his life?**

 **Aw, come on, don't give me that look! I'm the author! I can do whatever I want to do with the characters!**

 **Although I really don't want you guys to hate me . . .**

 **Anyway, I'll think about it!**

 **Year 5**

Juvia nervously waited outside the doctor's office. Blue had broken both his legs from the tree, and the doctors were examining him now. Gray hadn't come, because he had locked himself in at the house. It wasn't really his fault, but Gray felt responsible because he hadn't been there to supervise Blue. And Juvia wouldn't admit it out loud, but she felt responsible too. If she'd just waited to read the letter after Blue's training and kept an eye on him, this wouldn't have happened. Juvia had sent quick letters to Mira and Lucy before taking Blue to the hospital. She'd been waiting for nearly 2 hours and was on the verge of breaking down and crying when one of the doctors came in.

"I'm . . . not sure how to say this, but . . . well, your son, Blue . . . he's probably going to be . . . paralyzed from the knees down for the rest of his life." Juvia's purse hit the ground with a loud _flop_ as Juvia shook and started to cry uncontrollably, her shoulders shaking and tears gushing down her face.

Juvia woke up in a cold sweat, shaking and shivering.

After the incident, it had been confirmed that Blue had broken his right leg and sprained his left ankle. Juvia and Gray had feared the worst, but after close examination, it had been decided that after surgery, Blue would be as good as new.

Now, after a year, Blue was almost completely unscathed. Although, at moments when Blue became overwhelmed by an emotion, his right leg would start to strain and he would feel immense pain. Because of this, Gray and Juvia had been forced to turn Blue into a silent, moody young man, similar to his father, although for completely different reasons. This affected Gray negatively because he didn't want his son to experience the same problems he had had. Juvia was also upset (mostly because of the added difficulty to the whole Nashi/Blue relationship thing) and the entire Fullbuster family went through a period of some difficulty. Thankfully, Blue's little sister, Ur, was born that year.

Ur was a huge comfort to the whole family. To Gray, she was an incredibly powerful girl with almost infinite possibilities. To Juvia, she was a new wonder to adore and care for, and a much-desired girl to pamper and educate. And to Blue, Ur was a way to open up, a way to relax, a way to be himself. From the moment he saw her, Blue was extremely protective of Ur. He watched her all the time, told her his many secrets, and sometimes even trained her with Juvia. (because, as very previously mentioned, Ur had Juvia's powers) Blue was Ur's role model, and she could always understand him. And although neither of them knew it, Ur would one day be a very crucial part of Blue and Nashi getting together. (don't tell Juvia anything!)

It was November 27th, Blue's birthday. He had been surprisingly happy and open that day, and they were relaxing after a long day of games, cake, and presents at the guild. Juvia had just sat down when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed and got up.

"Probably just the mail." she said to herself. Then she opened the door, and . . .

"SURPRISE!" Natsu and Lucy yelled. Juvia jumped and screamed.

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled. He barreled down the hall, then stopped as he saw Natsu, Lucy, and Nashi standing in the doorway, grinning like lunatics. (well, Natsu was, anyways) "Hey guys!" Gray said cheerfully. At that moment, Blue walked up, holding Ur in his arms. When he saw the Dragneel family, he smiled.

"Hey! So good to see you, Nashi, Lucy, N-" Blue froze, his mouth open. Then, he pushed Ur into Gray's arms, fell to the ground, and clutched his leg, screaming and crying in pain. He took a couple of gasping breaths, then his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, completely limp and still.

"BLUE! NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **So that's my story for today. I think these 2 chapters have been a little confusing for Blue's age, so let me explain: Blue is** ** _5_** **. Yeah, I know. He's literally 5. I broke a 5 year old's leg. And paralyzed him. (well, in Juvia's nightmare, anyway) In other words, I'm a monster.**

 **. . . . . .**

 **Also, I feel like the Ur and Blue paragraph was kind of something that might have been better in the prologue, but I wanted to keep the prologue simple and short, so I didn't.**

 **And I also feel kind of bad for Blue . . . for those of you who are freaking out, Blue is NOT dead, there is no way I would ever do that. Like, what could I do with the story? So, no Blue or Nashi deaths.**

 **But maybe someone else will die . . . ;-)!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews/follows/favs! As of now, I have 6 reviews, 11 follows, and 8 favs. ON MY 1ST STORY! ON THE 5TH DAY! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am so grateful . . .**

 **On a side note, I'm thinking about starting a Pokemon story. I have some ideas, and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	7. Year 6: Chapter 6

**This chapter is going to be really short. I'm already going to apologize in advance, because the chapter might be really pathetic. I'm trying to decide what to do and how best to continue the story, which is becoming kind of hard.**

 **Also, I want to correct something: in the last chapter, I said that Blue was 5.**

 **I WAS SO WRONG!**

 **Blue is actually . . . 8! Well, in this chapter. He was 7 in the last chapter.**

 **And in this chapter time period, Nashi is 6. So, I guess I got Blue and Nashi's ages mixed up in the last chapter?**

 **Anyways, here's Chapter 6 of 'The Story of NaBlue'.**

 **Year 6**

Blue had been in a partial coma for the last year. Juvia and Gray had taken him home once during the summer, but after 2 weeks of being awake and alert, Blue slipped back into his coma. Ur often called Blue's name, and Juvia and Gray withdrew themselves from the world, not having any contact with guild mates or friends at all.

It had been a tough year for the Fullbusters. The doctor bills were very high, and job requests barely made a enough money to support the family. Juvia and Gray's relationship slowly decreased, and they found themselves fighting often, but not in the relaxed way that Natsu and Gray fought; in a much more personal and destructive way.

Blue apparently had nightmares while he in a coma; sometimes, he would dream and then start screaming, writhing in pain as his fear affected his injured leg.

There became less and less of a chance of Blue returning home soon. Juvia left on long vacations to Lucy's house often, usually taking Ur with her and leaving Gray home alone. When she got home, Gray would become mad at her and they would fight more. Eventually, Juvia disappeared, and Gray was left to take care of Ur. Gray and the Fairy Tail guild searched for Juvia for many months, but eventually gave up. Juvia had hidden herself well, and there were no reports of her anywhere.

Gray sent Ur away to be with the Dragneels, knowing that he could not take care of Ur for long in his melancholy state.

Because Gray Fullbuster was losing all hope that good things could still happen.

 **That's my short little depressing chapter for today. I don't have a lot to say . . .**

 **except that I'm thinking about starting a Jerza story!**

 **I'm pretty certain that I want to start that soon, and as a heads up, I probably would only posting every 2/3 days on that story, just because I want it too last longer.**

 **And that's it for today. Bye, everyone!**


	8. Year 7: Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I know that the story yesterday was short and really sad and depressing. I thought about having Gray kill himself, then realized I was out of Blue chapters.**

 **OK, that wasn't the only reason! But, I mean, I'm planning on killing at least one character, and I can't kill Blue or Nashi or Ur, (remember, Ur is going to be part of Blue and Nashi getting together) so I'll probably kill one of the parents.**

 **And, as a side note, the first part of the chapter is still kind of Blue's perspective. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up!**

**Year 7**

Gray sat in his room, contemplating the large knife in front of him. He ran through everything in his mind.

First off: Juvia. If, and hopefully when, she came back, Fairy Tail and all it's members would take care of her. She would discover what had happened, yes, but she would still have Ur to comfort her.

Speaking of: Ur. Ur would be fine at the Dragneel's house, especially because of the letter Lucy had sent last year: she had had another baby, a 2nd girl. Stella. She would be wonderful for Ur, as a friend and a sort-of sister.

The whole Fairy Tail guild: Yes, they would be incredibly sad and upset. The loss of a rival, a friend, an incredibly strong mage, a role model. But they would get over it, eventually. They would understand. Possibly.

And lastly, though it hurt to think about it, Blue: Well, what could be said? Blue was the reason Gray was about to do what he was about to do. The reason Juvia and Ur had gone away. The reason Gray didn't want to live anymore. Not that Gray held any grudges or anything like that. It had just happened this way.

Gray took a deep breath and glanced out the window. He wondered for a moment what it would be like, to die. All Gray wanted was to be free. Free.

He picked up the knife and positioned it in front of him. His hands shook for a second, then steadied. Gray's eyes sought a final glimpse of the world in it's silent, winter beauty. And then, Gray thrust the knife towards his stomach.

 **Bye guys!**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Just kidding! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You thought I was killing Gray, didn't you! Well . . .**

 **I might be.**

 _ **Nashi**_

"Mommy, I'm nervous! What if the kids laugh at me because I'm 6 and not 5?" Lucy smiled at her daughter as she buttoned up her jacket. Nashi had not started Kindergarten when she was 5 because of the . . . destructive habits she had received from Natsu. Lucy was certain that when she was older, Nashi could skip forward a grade.

In the background, Lucy could hear Ur crying. Moments later, Stella started bawling too. Lucy rolled her eyes and stepped back as she finished with Nashi's coat. As she started towards her bedroom, Natsu ran out, his eyes wide and frightened.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. Just then, a small trickle of water ran out of the bedroom.

"What the . . ." Lucy muttered, pushing past Natsu to enter the room.

Which was a flooded mess.

"Ur has definitely inherited her mother's powers!" Lucy yelled to Natsu over the excessively loud sound of the babies.

The cribs were soaked. Ur's tears had increased to waterfalls running down her face, and she was sitting in her walled crib, covered up to the knees in salty tears. A tiny crack had allowed water to run out of the bed, and there were also tears spraying into Stella's crib, which was probably the reason she was crying. Lucy took one hard look at the two girls, then turned to Natsu, who had entered the room while Lucy was studying the damage.

"Please tell me this wasn't your fault." Lucy said. Natsu grinned sheepishly.

 **OK, that was REALLY the end. This was less about Nashi (like I had previously planned) and more about Gray and Ur. In other words, the Fullbuster family is still stealing the story.**

 _Gray: What was that?_

 **G-Gray? What are YOU doing here? You can't be here!**

 _Gray: Why not?_

 **Uhm . . . no reason! Now, go away! (pushes Gray towards the door) And try to find Levy or Wendy and tell them to come here! (Gray leaves) Haha, sorry about that. OK, for real this time, bye guys, and I hope you at least kind of like this chapter!**

 **But it's totally fine if you're mad. Just leave a little review to get you frustration out! ;)**


	9. Not A Chapter

**So, this isn't even going to be a chapter. I'm really, really sorry, but I was way too busy today to type up a chapter.**

 **. . .**

 **I'M A FAILURE IN FANFICTION! :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(!**

 **I would like to give you guys a heads up about the Jerza story, though. It's going to be called 'A Meeting of Two Fates'. I had originally planned for something more exciting or dramatic, but all the good ideas were taken, so . . . yeah. Just search that on Google or go to my page. I think I'll try to start it tomorrow.**

 **And, if I have time, I'll post both Chapter 8 and Chapter 9 tomorrow, too.**

 **Bye, everyone!**


	10. Year 8: Chapter 8

**OK, this is my yesterday story! Last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger (twice). Today will be a lot better, I promise.**

 **Year 8**

"NATSU! NATSU, YOU NEED TO SEE THIS **NOW**!" Lucy yelled. Nothing happened. "Natsu? I said now!" Natsu finally came in, carrying Ur and Stella while Nashi trailed behind, her expression annoyed.

"Momma, we were training." She protested. Lucy rolled her eyes.

Very recently, Natsu had started training Nashi to use her Celestial Magic. Which meant that someone should be coming in right about . . .

"Hey, cutie. Calm down. We'll train later." Now.

"Hi, Loke." Loke grinned at Lucy. Lucy cleared her throat.

"What I wanted to say was . . . BLUE'S ALRIGHT!" Everyone gaped at her, and then started cheering. Nashi jumped up and down, and Ur and Stella waved their chubby hands in the air.

"Does that mean he'll be at school now?" Nashi asked.

"Probably?" Natsu said. Nashi furrowed her brow in thought.

"So . . . that means it's time for me to start learning how to beat people up!" Lucy raised an eyebrow at Natsu.

"What?" he said defensively. "Just ingraining the family rivalry in her head, that's all!" Lucy growled angrily.

"You know this will make . . . that thing harder!" Natsu's eyes darted around, then he looked up and pointed.

"What's that?!" Everyone turned around to look. When Lucy turned back, Natsu was gone.

"NATSU! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lucy ran out of the room, pulling out her keys as she went. Nashi looked at Loke.

"Why is Momma chasing Daddy?" she asked. Loke chuckled.

"You'll understand when you're older. Come on, let's go train!"

 **And there's . . . yesterday's story! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post both of my chapters today, but in my defense, I was watching the Olympics, so, yeah. I really hope you check out my Jerza story (which I DID post today) which is now officially out. See you all tomorrow! :)**


	11. NOTICE

I decided that I will not update my NaBlue story on Saturday/Sunday, so that's why I didn't post yesterday or the day before that. Sorry!


	12. Year 9: Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! Great to 'see' you again! For quite a few years, I'm mostly going to focus on Nashi's school life. I think there will be a lot more opportunity there for the whole Nashi and Blue thing.**

 **Levy: What Nashi and Blue thing?**

 ***Screams* LEVY!**

 **Levy: Yes?**

 **Gray did it! Yay! I'm so happy!**

 **Levy: I'm really confused. What am I doing here?**

 **You'll figure it out. Here's the last 8 chapters.**

 **Levy: *Starts to read* Hmm . . . yeah . . . OK . . .**

 **Um, anyways, on with the show!**

 **Levy: You mean story?**

 **Oh yeah . . . on with the story!**

 **Year 9**

"Hi, Lexi!" Nashi called. Lexi was Levy's daughter.

"Nashi!" Lexi squealed. The two girls ran to each other and hugged.

"You're in Mrs. Mirajane's class, too?" Lexi said, surprised. Nashi nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! Isn't it great!" Just then, a certain blue-haired boy walked in. Lexi looked over at him, shivered, and immediately hid behind Nashi.

"Wh-who's that?" Nashi looked over and laughed.

"Oh, that's Blue."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, he's a family friend. I think I'll go talk to him . . ." Nashi walked over and smiled at Blue.

"Hi, Blue! So good to see you! So, you're Mrs. Mirajane's class this year?" Blue grinned at Nashi.

"Guess so. It's good to see you again, Nashi. How have you all been?"

"Well, Stella still misses Ur, so she burns stuff a lot . . . Mama recently got in a fight with Papa because she found out that he and Loke were training me after 10:00 at night, so she attacked him and he burned down our house, which made Mama really mad, and then Erza came over with Jellal and Rosemary, y' know, their daughter, and she got mad at them, and yelled a lot about how Lucy was fighting with Natsu like Gray, and Daddy has started talking to me again about how I should start being your rival and kicking you icy butt." Blue's eyebrow had risen higher and higher during Nashi's monologue, and at he last part he laughed.

"Yeah, about that. When are we going to start training together? Like, after school." Nashi frowned, thinking.

"I guess today will probably work, since I told Mama and Papa that I would be hanging out with Lexi after school." Blue grinned excitedly and pumped a fist in the air.

"YEAH! Finally! I've been waiting FOREVER to start training with you!" Nashi blushed, then quickly touched her cheeks in surprise. Why were they warm like that all of a sudden? She shook it off, and raised her hand for a high-five.

"I can't wait! See you after school!" The bell rang and students started to go to their seats. Nashi grinned sheepishly. "Or now, I guess, since we sit next to each other." Nashi and Blue sat down, both grinning. Lexi sat down next to Nashi.

"So, how did it go?"

"Great! You'll be coming with Blue and I to watch us fight later!" Lexi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why me?"

 **Levy: SO CUTE! I LOVED IT SO MUCH! MY DAUGHTER IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!**

 **. . .**

 **Levy, you do realize that that chapter was about** **Nashi** **and** **Blue** **, right?**

 **Levy: Ummmm . . . yeah, I knew that!**

 ***Sighs and rolls eyes dramatically* SURE, Levy, SURE. Anyways, want to say be-bye to the audience?**

 **Levy: What audience? *Looks up* AAAAAAAHHHH! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE! NO ONE! NOT ONE PERSON AT ALL!**

 **Um, Levy, you do realize that you're married to Gajeel in the book, right?**

 **Levy: Right, right. I knew that.**

 **Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay . . . I guess I'll say goodbye today. Bye, everyone!**


	13. Year 10: Chapter 10

**Yes! I've made it to YEAR 10! I'M SO EXCITED! DOUBLE DIGITS!**

 **Levy: *calmly reading***

 **Levy! How can you be so calm?**

 **Levy:** Glass7 .17 **says your chapters are too short. (I hope I got your name right)**

 **. . .**

 **Levy: PrincessMaster?**

 **YOU WANT LONG? I'LL GIVE YOU LONG!**

 **What's long?**

 **Levy: *sighs* Over 1,000 words.**

 **I've done that before! (reference to Year 7: Chapter 7 (7,604 words))**

 **Levy: Only because of your incredibly long . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .!**

 **Is that considered cheating?**

 **Levy: YES!**

 **Oh. Sorry, guys! OK, my goal for this chapter is over 1,000 words!**

 **Levy: PrincessMaster will tell you the total number of words at the end of the chapter.**

 **I will?**

 **Levy: Just do your chapter already . . .**

 **OK! ;)**

\- **Year 10** -

"Hey! You cheated! I saw it!" A certain pink-headed girl glared at Blue, her hands on her hips. Blue, unfazed, merely laughed.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! How do you cheat in a magical battle?" Nashi bit her lip, struggling. On the side of the field, Lexi looked up and raised her hand.

"I know!" Blue glanced over, which immediately made Lexi drop her hand.

"I mean, um, I'll let Nashi answer the question."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Lexi." Nashi said sarcastically. Blue grinned at her smugly, eyebrow raised. Finally, Nashi sighed and shrugged.

"I give u- I mean, you can tell me now." Blue laughed and shook his head.

"Nope! I don't know the answer, either. Come on, let's battle again!" Nashi, startled, was not prepared for Blue's first attack, which was a whirlwind of ice pellets. Surprised and enraged, Nashi didn't even think about using her Celestial powers. Instead, she merely ran straight at Blue, oblivious to the flames circling her.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" she screamed, about to punch Blue in the face. He quickly countered, placing a shield in front of him and jumping away. Nashi crashed into the shield, shattering it. The pieces of ice crashed onto her, which merely made her more mad. She darted after Blue, who had already unconsciously taken off his shirt.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" This time Blue was less successful; Nashi's right arm missed him, but her left arm grazed his shoulder. He winced in pain, but quickly retaliated with a cocoon of ice that trapped Nashi and her powers. He stopped for a break, not expecting her to break free soon.

But she did.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" A blazing fireball burst through the cocoon and hurtled directly towards Blue.

"ICE-MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!" Blue's gigantic sword slashed through the fireball, sending it cascading in all directions. Blue kept the sword grasped firmly in his hands, ready for another attack. But he was confused; where was Nashi? He scanned the surrounding area, looking for the girl he knew so well. Only Lexi's scream prepared him for her attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Blue spun around and slashed through the flaming wings protruding from Nashi's hands as she jumped towards him. His sword crashed into from behind, sending her into a tree. Blue immediately started to run towards her, losing his sword.

"Nashi! Are you OK?" As he reached her, Nashi jumped up and growled at him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Blue didn't have time to react. He was blown back, crashing into the ground 150 feet away from Nashi. He didn't move for a second, and when he did, he couldn't focus enough to use his magic.

Hundreds of thoughts had been racing through Lexi's mind since Nashi's first attack: _OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Nashi shouldn't be able to use fire magic! She's a celestial wizard, right? This has never happened before! A child of two wizards having both of their parents powers?! And she's completely pummeling Blue . . . why doesn't he react more to her moves? He's gonna . . . OH! He doesn't want to hurt her . . . that's so cute . . . WHAT? Did he just blow her into a tree? Maybe that will make her stop . . . OH, NO! BLUE! Nashi needs to stop NOW!_

Nashi was stalking towards Blue, fire still encircling her. She raised her arms, ready to deliver the final blow.

"NASHI! NO! YOU'RE GOING TO HUR- I MEAN, KILL BLUE! STOP **RIGHT NOW**!" Nashi froze, the fire disappearing. She blinked twice, then suddenly screamed, running to Blue's side. Lexi started to run off.

"Don't worry!" Lexi called over her shoulder. "I'll get your parents!" And then she was gone.

Nashi sat down next to Blue, who was starting to sit up. She leaned against him, tears streaming down her face.

"I . . . I hurt you. I hurt you so bad. I'm horrible. HORRIBLE! I'M A MONSTER!" she screamed, burying her face in Blue's shoulder. He wrapped one of his arms around her and started to gently rock her back and forth.

"No, you're not. It's my fault. I made you mad."

"But I didn't stop! You were trying not to hurt me, and I just kept attacking you!" she cried into his shoulder. He pulled her closer to him, whispering calm and comforting words into her ear. Eventually, Nashi fell asleep, still relaxing against Blue. Finally, he dozed off too, pulling her with him as he laid down on the ground. And that was how a frantic Lexi, Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Juvia found them mere minutes later, still panting. Natsu immediately started to run to Nashi, but Lucy pulled him back.

"No." she whispered. "Let her sleep." The adults sat down and let Lexi explain everything to them. Natsu had, quite possibly, the biggest reaction.

"WHAT?! She has my powers?" he glanced over with pride at his still sleeping daughter. Lucy, on the other hand, had other concerns.

"She attacked Blue? And hurt him? Is he OK?" Lexi shrugged.

"I don't know. She hit him hard, but . . . well, Blue's tough. And it's not like he's mad at her or anything." she glanced at the sleeping pair on the ground too, and a smile crossed her face. "He didn't want to hurt her . . . he used defensive moves mostly, until he absolutely had to attack her. Pretty sweet, when you think about it . . . and he's even cuddling with her!"

"Comforting." Natsu and Gray corrected automatically. Lexi raised an eyebrow and pointed at Nashi and Blue. At that moment, Blue shifted and pulled Nashi even closer to him until there was practically no space in between the two. Natsu blushed and turned away.

"Face it, Natsu. There's nothing you can do to stop it." Lucy taunted. Juvia laughed, remembering Lucy's letter from many years ago.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" BLUE! WHAT ARE YOU **DOING**?" Everyone's heads snapped around to look at the two kids. Nashi was standing up, glaring at Blue, and he was rubbing his eyes and looking at her with a confused look on his face. Lexi laughed to herself.

"It's going to be so fun to watch their relationship grow . . ."

 **OK! My grand total for word count is . . . (pause for effect) 1,259!**

 **Levy: Yay! That's so . . . PrincessMaster?**

 ***snores***

 **Levy: Sorry guys . . . she fell asleep . . . see you tomorrow, I guess!**


	14. Year 11: Chapter 11

**Guess what day it is! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! Guess! GUESS!**

 **Levy: Valentine's Day?**

 ***not hearing her* IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY! Woooohoooo!**

 ***takes a breath* So, I'm gonna do an extra-special, lovey-dovey, sugary, cute, adorable, charming, delightful, sweet-**

 **Levy: OK, THEY GET IT! YOU CAN STOP NOW!**

 **Why are you being so loud?**

 **Levy: *stares in disbelief***

 **Anyways, today's story is inspired by the song 'How To Be A Heartbreaker'.**

 **Levy: . . . should I be scared?**

 **. . .**

 **Maybe!**

 **Levy: *groans***

\- **Year 1** -

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nashi stared in disbelief at her classroom. Which was covered from ceiling to floor with pink. Pink hearts, pink papers, pink candies, pink clothes, pink hair:

Wait.

That was her hair.

Was she being sucked into the Valentine's Day madness, too?

 _I am not._ She though to herself. _I was born this way. I'm not going crazy and gushy and romantic, or anything like that._

Then, Blue came in.

Nashi's heart skipped a beat. _Stupid heart._

It had been like this ever since that battle with Blue where they had cuddled, wait, no, relaxed together. She had gotten upset because she didn't understand why her heart was beating so fast, why her cheeks were red from happiness, why she mentally yelled at herself for waking Blue up. _I wish that I'd snuggled with him longer . . ._ Aargh! Stupid brain.

Nashi wasn't afraid to battle Blue anymore, but she had started blushing whenever he started to strip. This would leave to Nashi being distracted, which would lead to Blue getting a good hit, which would lead to him winning, which would lead to . . . oh, never mind. The point was, Nashi hated that she blushed when she was around Blue. She had decided at one point to talk to Lexi about it. That had been in January of this year. She ran through the conversation in her head as she went to sit down.

 _"Lexi?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What does it mean if your heart beats faster when you're around someone?"_

 _"In a good way or a bad way?"_

 _"A good way, of course."_

 _"Well, I guess that means you like that person."_

 _"Wh-what? That's not possible! There's no way that I . . . that I . . ."_

 _"Nashi, is something wrong? What are you talking about- oh. Oh. I see . . ."_

 _"Huh? Why-why are you smiling like that?"_

 _"Hey, Nashi?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Who do you have a crush on?"_

 _"Um . . ." Nashi glanced over at Blue for a fraction of a second as he walked in, then looked away._

 _"WHAT?! HIM? NASHI, YOU L-"_

 _"Quite, Lexi! He'll hear you!"_

 _"I knew it! You should tell him."_

 _"Are you out of your mind?! No way! He'd stop being my friend. That would be horrible."_

 _"Fine, fine . ._ ."

"Nashi! Hey, Nashi!"

"Huh?" Nashi looked up. Blue was standing in front of her desk, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"I said that I won't be able to practice today."

"What? Why not?"

"Um . . . well see, the thing is . . ." Blue looked away, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah?"

"I . . . uh, well see, Dad wants me to go on a mission with him, and, um . . . we're taking Ur with us."

"OK . . . what's the problem?"

"What's the problem?! The problem is, we're taking Ur! She's only 6 years old! 6 . . ." Blue looked down, depressed.

"Oh." Nashi said. She understood. Blue was 10, and he was going on his first mission. But Ur was only 6, and SHE was going on her first mission. So . . . "Gray thinks that Ur is stronger than you are." Blue sighed.

"Yeah . . . I'd rather train with you, honestly . . ."

"Really? But it's your first mission!"

"Well, yeah, but hanging out with you is tons more fun!" Nashi blushed, again. Did Blue really mean that. Yeah. He did. He meant it, she could tell from his voice. It was earnest and truthful, with no hint of irony.

"Thanks, Blue. That . . . means a lot to me." Blue grinned at her.

"Hey, d' you want to battle twice tomorrow? Like, to make up for lost tome?"

"Yeah, I'd love that!"

"Cool! 'K, we'll do that then. See you!" Blue walked away and sat down in his seat.

 ** _'Singing I lo-lo-love you'_**

The words from a certain song ran through Nashi's head. She modified them in her head.

 ** _'Do I lo-lo-love you'_**

Did she?

 _ **'At least I think I do!'**_

 **Levy: *sigh* I thought you were going to do something horrible.**

 **Would I do that?**

 **Levy: I'm not sure . . .**

 **Sigh . . . no one trusts me . . .**

 **Levy: Stop complaining! Look, I've got good news!**

 **Oh? Not sure if it will help . . .**

 **Levy: *rolls eyes* Just listen, OK? You now have . . .**

 **11 reviews!**

 ***round of applause***

 **12 favs!**

 ***round of applause***

 **and . . .**

 **16 follows!**

 ***gigantic round of applause***

 **. . .**

 **OMG! Thank you so much guys! This is great! Biggest thanks to** MasterGildarts **and** Amandineylan **for being my best reviewers. I really appreciate it!**

 **Levy: PrincessMaster, this is getting kind of long. We should probably stop now.**

 **What? No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *being dragged away from computer* BYE GUYS! SEE YOU TOMORROW! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

 **Also, a reminder: don't forget to check and review my other story,** A Meeting of Two Fates **!**


	15. Year 12: Chapter 12

**Levy: Hey guys!**

 **That's my line! :[**

 **Levy: Oh . . . sorry.**

 **. . .**

 **It's OK! ;)**

 **Levy: That's your favorite emoticon, isn't it?**

 **Yeah! ;)**

 **Levy: You just used it again.**

 **I know! ;)**

 **Levy: Aargh!**

 **By the way, today is going to be a lot of cell phone texting.**

 **And also some fluffy angst. Flangst.**

 **Levy: . . .**

ChocoChipKitty **came up with that!**

 **So, what I was getting to with the cell phone internet stuff is that all the texts and posts and stuff like that are going to look like this**

 **I just don't want to confuse you!**

 **Levy: SURE.**

 **I mean it! Don't you believe me? 8(**

 **Levy: . . . when pigs fly.**

- **Year 12** -

Nashi ran to the kitchen, still too shocked to react more than a happy little giggle. In her hand she clutched an iPhone 7, newly received. She ran to the phone book and quickly wrote down Levy and Juvia's phone numbers, and then called them. As soon as she had the numbers she wanted, she ran to her bedroom and sat down on her bed. She inputted the numbers on her phone and quickly went on the texting app. She went to Lexi first and started to type.

 **Nashi: Hey!**

 **Lexi: OMG! You got a phone?**

 **Nashi: Yep!** **J** **! ;)**

 **Lexi: YES! This is so cool! YAAAAAAAAAAY!**

 **Nashi: Can we talk about something?**

 **Lexi: Are you OK? :(**

 **Nashi: Yeah, it's just about Blue.**

 **Lexi: Keep talking, I'm listening. 8/**

 **Nashi: I just don't know what to do! I'm so confused by my feelings for him . . . I know I like him, but I'm not sure how to act around him anymore!**

 **Lexi: . . .**

 **Nashi: Lexi?**

 **Lexi: Well, you've got to confess sometime! ;)**

 **Nashi: We both know I'm not doing that any time soon.**

 **Lexi: Yeah . . . ;) Sorry, I just had to ask.**

 **Nashi: It's okay. I'm not mad at you or anything.**

 **Nashi: Lexi?**

 **Nashi: LEXI!**

 **Lexi: Sorry, just talking to my mom. She asked who I was texting, and she was kind of surprised when I told her it was you.**

 **Nashi: Well, I only got this phone today, so, yeah.**

 **Lexi: You should text Blue now!**

 **Nashi: Why?**

 **Lexi: Well, at least because he's your friend.**

 **Nashi: Yeah, OK. Bye, Lexi.**

 **Lexi: Bye!** **J**

 **Nashi:** **J**

Nashi sighed and regretfully exited from her chat with Lexi. She clicked on Blue's number and, before she could chicken out, entered into a chat with him.

 **Nashi: Hey, Blue! ;)**

 **Blue: NASHI?**

 **Nashi: Yes . . . ?**

 **Blue: . . .**

 **Blue: You have a phone?!**

 **Nashi: It's my birthday, idiot! :(**

 **Blue: Right, right. Look, I got a gift for you.**

 **Nashi: ?**

 **Blue: Just come by my house sometime today, OK?**

 **Nashi: 'K!**

 **Nashi: I've got to go now. BYYYYYE!**

 **Blue: C U! :)**

Her heart beat rapidly as she closed out.

 _Why am I so excited? We were just texting . . ._

 _I wonder what he wants to give me . . ._

- **Later** -

"Blue?" Nashi called as she walked into the Fullbuster's house. She looked around, wondering what happened.

"HAHA! You're good, y' know." Nashi perked up at the sound of Blue's voice. She went to Blue's room, peeked in, and then saw movement outside of Blue's window.

Blue was battling with a girl in the backyard. She was almost as tall as Blue, had black hair and blue eyes, and was using wind magic. She was laughing with him, and casting special little glances at him that Nashi couldn't miss.

"Thanks, Blue. Man, I'm tired. Can we stop now?" Blue shrugged, then leaned forward and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Nashi's heart stopped.

"Hey, Shila, let's go get ice cream." Blue suggested. She smiled at him, and they walked away, both smiling.

Nashi slumped to the floor, defeated and sad. She ran home, shut herself in her room, and started to cry.

 **Levy: WHY? WHY? WHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

 **Hehe. Are you mad at me?**

 **Levy: YES! THEY WERE SO PERFECT TOGETHER, AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED ALL OF MY HOPES! *leaves to cry heartbrokenly in other room***

 ***watches Levy leave*Oh well. Bye, everyone!**


	16. Year 13: Chapter 13

**As we all know, there was some heartbreak yesterday.**

 **Levy: SOME?! *still super angry about yesterday***

 **Uh . . . hehe. Today is going to be a bit happier. I'm going to be doing some explaining, and we MIGHT see some new/very slightly mentioned characters. (Jerza kid reference?)**

 **Levy: How could you do that to poor Nashi? You're so horrible! :(**

 **Jeez, calm down! Like I said, I'll explai-**

 **Levy: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN SAY TO CONVINCE ME THAT YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER! BECAUSE YOU'VE DONE SOMETHING DESPICABLE! YOU'VE CRUSHED ALL THE HOPES AND DREAMS OF THE NABLUE FANS! INCLUDING ME . . .**

 **If I had ruined their relationship, what would I do for the next . . . *calculating* 10 years? (I'm planning on going to Year 19, then a few bonus chapters)**

 **Levy: I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE! :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**

 ***thinking* It's going to be really hard to persuade her . . .**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **Year 13** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I do not like Blue!" Nashi protested as she sat on the bench outside her house with Rosemary, Erza's daughter, sitting next to her. Nashi was blushing furiously, and Rosemary was grinning at her with a raised eyebrow. Rosemary was in 8th grade, and was Nashi's role model. But right now, all Nashi wanted was for her to go away.

"Come on, Nashi, even I can tell. And I haven't even seen you and him together." Nashi sighed, and then grinned at Rosemary.

"I never could hide anything from you, could I, Rose." She leaned back and put her hands behind her head, soaking in the June warmth. Rosemary leaned back too, and sighed loudly.

"It's so peaceful out here by the woods." Rosemary remarked. Nashi chuckled.

"Not when Mom and Dad are fighting. Man, Mom can sure get angry . . ." Nashi closed her eyes, remembering how mad her mom had been when Ur flooded her bedroom; apparently, it had all started because Ur had sprayed Natsu with hard, which made him freak out and drop her into her crib. Then she started crying, and, well, you know the rest.

"Nashi?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you realize you liked Blue?" Nashi's eyes popped open.

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Just answer the question."

"Well . . . I guess it started in 4th grade. I knew I was starting to act weird when he was around, but I wasn't sure why. Then, I asked Lexi about it, and she told me that it meant I liked that person. I was pretty upset, because I didn't think that it was possible for me to like Blue. But when he told me that he would rather hang out with me than go on his 1st job, I knew I definitely like him." Nashi stopped talking and closed her eyes again. Rosemary started to relax, but then she suddenly sat up and frowned at Nashi.

"That's not the end. I know it's not. Come on, keep talking." Nashi started to blush, then she frowned and looked away.

"It's . . . hard for me to talk about."

"Why?"

"Well, 'cause, I, um, saw him with another girl."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah . . . he was practicing, or training, either one, with this girl that he was being super friendly to. And she kept glancing at him, her eyes full of love. It was . . . pretty hard for me, seeing that."

"Oh . . . what happened then?"

"Well, I went home, and after crying for a while, I realized the reason I was crying. I was heartbroken. Which could only mean that I had a serious, and I mean SERIOUS crush on Blue. Eventually I confronted Blue about it. I asked him to come to my house, and once we were in my room, I started yelling at him. My anger at him for ignoring me on my birthday, for training with someone else on my birthday, for hurting me . . . it all came out. I mean, everything except the part about me liking him. When I was done, he stared at me for a little bit, and then he . . . um, well . . . he hugged me. And he told me he was sorry, that he didn't realize that he had hurt me. Then, he told me that he had been practicing with his cousin."

"HIS COUSIN?" Nashi grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, I know, right? After that, I was really embarrassed, and he kind of laughed at my expression. Then, he told me, really seriously, that if I was ever upset at him again, I needed to tell him. Because he didn't want to hurt me." Nashi looked away, waiting for Rosemary's reaction. There was only silence.

"Rosemary?"

"YES! I DID IT! I GOT YOU TO ADMIT THAT YOU HAD A CRUSH ON BLUE! HAHA!" And with that, Rosemary ran away, leaving Nashi bright-red and flustered.

"ROSEMARY! COME BACK HERE, **RIGHT NOW**!"

. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Did that make you feel better, Levy?**

 **Levy: . . .**

 **Um, Levy? (please don't yell at me, please don't yell at me)**

 **Levy: Yay! That was great! You definitely delivered. ;)**

 ***sigh* Oh, thank goodness! I was worried . . .**

 **Levy: About what?**

 **Oh, nothing! Nothing at all . . .**

 **Levy: OK . . . :/**

 **I'll see you all tomorrow! ;) Bye!**


	17. Year 14: Chapter 14

**To start off, the reason I wasn't able to post recently was my computer stopped. So, counting my Jerza story, I have 5 chapters that I have to post today. And I'm going somewhere tonight.**

 **Levy: You poor thing!**

 **I REALLY don't need sarcasm right now, Levy!**

 **Levy: *confused* What?**

 **YOU HEARD ME! I DON'T NEED SARCASM!**

 **Levy: I'M NOT BEING SARCASTIC!**

 **. . .**

 **You're not?**

 **Levy: No. But you're being rude.**

 **Well I'm sorry! It's totally my fault that my computer wasn't working and that because of that I have 1 hour, well, actually less, to write 5 stories! 5! Have you ever done that?**

 **Levy: 5 chapters.**

 **SAME DIFFERENCE!**

 **Levy: :O**

 **What?**

 **Levy: M-maybe you should just type your chapter now . . .**

 **I WAS GOING TO DO THAT ANYWAYS! YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME THAT! WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO BOSSY TODAY?!**

- **Year 14** -

Blue looked thoughtfully at the request board in front of him, his finger tapping against his shin. Nashi stood behind him, her hands on her hips and a ginormous smile on her face. She and Blue were about to go on their first job together, and Nashi couldn't be more excited. She'd been dreaming of doing this ever since their first battle, when she realized that together, she and Blue would be practically unstoppable. Suddenly, Blue straightened up and pointed at a request.

"That one. Defeating monsters to get a special herb needed to help someone."

"How many monsters?" Nashi questioned, slightly concerned.

"Oh, only 200 or so."

"200?!" Blue grinned at her.

"Aw, don't worry! It pays 1,000,000 jewels!" Nashi immediately perked up.

"Did you just say 1,000,000 jewels?"

"Yep! C'mon, you ready to go?"

"Uh-huh! How far?" Blue bit his lip and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, about that . . . 6 hours if we walk . . . and 1 1/2 hours if we use the train." Nashi immediately felt queasy. Her motion-sickness wasn't from being a dragon slayer like Natsu was, but from natural causes. But she still got as sick as Natsu did, so there wasn't much of a difference.

"Um . . ." Nashi started to seriously consider not doing this job. But . . . it was Blue's choice. And their first job together. Nashi could feel herself blushing at the thought. Irritated, she shook her head firmly.

"So . . . no?" Blue asked. Nashi looked up, startled.

"What? No! Let's . . . go now, actually! Hurry up, slowpoke!" And with that, Nashi dashed out the door and towards the train station. Blue quickly followed her, determined not to let her beat him.

She did, though.

"You're . . . faster today than . . . normal, Nashi. Why . . . is that?" Blue panted as he caught up to her, his forehead shining with sweat. Nashi shrugged.

"Just am. Let's get on the train now." She led him to a booth in a fairly empty car. Blue immediately called the window seat, and Nashi sat next to him. They talked for a while, but soon, Nashi started to feel sleepy.

"Don't you feel sick?" Blue asked, surprised she wasn't complaining about being on the train. Nashi yawned.

"No, not really. Maybe you're my good luck charm." And then she yawned again, closed her eyes, and laid her head on Blue's shoulder. He tensed up.

"Nashi? Are you OK?" But she was snoring softly. He glanced down at her calm expression, sighed, and relaxed, his head against the window. This caused Nashi to start sliding, and he quickly carefully laid her head in his lap. Blushing, he looked away, but his hand quickly found its way into her hair. As he started to fall asleep, Blue slowly brushed his hand up and down her head, which caused him to relax even more. Finally, he fell asleep.

-1 hour later-

Nashi opened her eyes slowly, confused by the warmth against her head. Suddenly, her eyes darted up. Blue was relaxing against the window, his eyes closed and his breathing soft and steady. She noticed the way his right arm was positioned, and realized that the warmth was his hand. Blushing furiously, she started to sit up, but Blue grunted, and she relaxed again.

 _I guess it won't hurt if I just pretend to be asleep._ She positioned her hair so that it covered her face, closed her eyes, and started to breathe like Blue.

A few minutes later, the train jolted to a stop. Nashi could feel Blue jump slightly as he woke up.

"Huh? What? Is everythi- oh. The train stopped. I guess it's time to get up-" Blue stopped. Nashi could practically feel his eyes on her. Then the warmth from his hand quickly disappeared.

"Why was my hand there? Must have fallen when I went to sleep . . . heh. She looks pretty cute like that. All peaceful and still . . . too bad we have to get off now." Nashi was bright red by the time he finished his sentence, and she was extremely thankful for the hair covering her face. She started to relax when she felt a hand against her hair, brushing her face. Blue's hand softly caressed her forehead, and Nashi was certain that any moment now Blue would be able to hear her rapidly beating heart.

"She's warm . . . must be nice to have fire magic. Should I wake her now? Maybe . . ." Blue's hand brushed against her once more, then transferred to her shoulder, along with his other hand. Gently, he shook her.

"Nashi? Hey, Nashi. It's time to wake up." Nashi sat up slowly, stretched, and grinned at Blue.

"Alright! Let's go!" Blue looked surprised for a moment, but then he shrugged and stood up.

"Yeah. We should hurry."

Nashi and Blue high-fived, both looking at the reward money on the table.

"1,000,000 jewels! This is awesome!" Blue said happily. Nashi nodded, beaming.

"Alright, let's go home now. If we're lucky, we'll be back by 12:00. D' you want the window seat again?" Blue looked away, blushing.

"Yeah, OK."

 **I would do more of an author's note, but I have stories to write, so I gotta go! Bye guys!**


	18. Year 15: Chapter 15

**This is just going to be a short chapter. By the way, Nashi and Blue (and Lexi) are all in 8th grade now. And last year was 7th grade. Lastly, next chapter is obviously 9th grade/first year of high school. Just so you know!**

Nashi glanced around the room, unconsciously looking for Blue.

"Looking for someone?" Nashi jumped, whirling around to glare at none other than Blue. It was as she opened her mouth that she realized their faces were mere inches apart.

"Yeah, you actually." Blue raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? Me too." Nashi could already feel her heart beating faster. She gulped.

"Why?"

"Just wanted to say something. You know Erza's son?" "Yeah. Wait, you mean her adopted son, Gale?"

"Yep, him. He and Lexi are dating each other."

"WHAT?!" Nashi glanced around, searching for her best friend. She spotted her standing by Gale's desk, smiling at him as he told her a joke. Nashi smiled softly.

"They're perfect together . . . wait, is that all?" Blue glanced away.

"Uh, no. I wanted to tell you something else."

"Oh?"

"See, the thing is, I . . . I . . ."

 **And that is my super short story for today!**

 **Levy: Erza has an adopted son?!**

 **Wendy: Rosemary has a brother?!**

 **Me and Levy: WENDY?!**

 **Wendy: Yep! Gray told me that PrincessMaster18 was being weird and mean, and that Levy had disappeared recently. So I decided to investigate. I snuck in earlier and read all of your previous chapters. Carla thinks that I shouldn't let myself be mixed up in this nonsense, but I disagree. I absolutely adored Chapter 14, by the way. Blue and Nashi are obviously meant to be! Oh, I also read all of your reviews. You should be really proud! You definitely have some great reviewers, PrincessMaster. Is it OK if I omit the '18'? I hope so. I like it better. Hey, Levy! So you ARE here! Lucy is pretty worried about you, too. Should I go tell her where you are? Yes? OK, see you later! *leaves***

 **. . .**

 **Levy: . . .**

 **Wha . . . what was that?**

 **Levy: I don't know . . .**


	19. Year 16: Chapter 16

**Has Wendy come back yet?**

 **Levy: No . . . I hope she doesn't bring Lucy back with her . . .**

 **Wendy: Hey guys!**

 **Oh, Wendy! You're back! And you don't have Lucy!**

 **Wendy: Why would I?**

 **No reason! I was just worried about you, being the delicate, fragile, gentle girl you are. Wouldn't want you to get hurt!**

 **Wendy: You're as bad as Natsu.**

 **Levy: Yeah.**

 **Wendy: You shouldn't agree! You're as bad as everyone else! =(**

 **Levy: Sorry . . .**

-Year 16-

Nashi walked down the hall, stopping often to gaze at the different classrooms. She was taking a tour of her new high school a week before school started. Lexi, Blue, and all their parents were here, too. Speaking of Blue . . .

Nashi was pretty certain that he liked her, but he hadn't said anything yet. She often caught him glancing at her, and he normally found an excuse to come over to her house every single day, to Natsu's great annoyance. Lucy didn't seem to mind, and Stella liked him, mostly because he was Ur's older brother, though. Blue also had started to hold her hand sometimes. The first time he did it, he asked Nashi how she felt about it. She had replied that 'it felt nice', which had made both of them blush. But he still hadn't done anything else . . .

"Nashi! Hey, wait up!" Lexi called. She ran towards Nashi, dragging Gale behind her, and even though he was bigger than her, he could hardly keep up. Nashi couldn't stifle her grin as they stopped in front of her, so Lexi saw it.

"What is it?"

"Oh, you guys are just too cute together!" Lexi blushed, then smiled at Gale. He grinned back at her, and Nashi quietly slipped away to sit on a bench in an open courtyard.

"I wish I could be that lucky . . ." she mused. Maybe a change of clothes would help.

"Yeah, I think I'll go visit Erza later."

"Erza? Are you here?" Nashi called as she stepped into the house. Erza immediately popped out of a room, and smiled at Nashi.

"Nashi! So good to see you! What do you need?"

"Well, uh, see, I was hoping that you could make me an outfit. As a special favor, y' know." Erza smiled knowingly at Nashi.

"Trying to get closer to the boy you like, I see. Alright, let's get started!"

-1 hour later-

"Ta-da!" Nashi stared down in amazement at her outfit. She was wearing a tight fitting, knee-length strapless soft pink dress with a slight V at the top. Knee high black boots fitted snugly to her feet, and a matching black hair clip tucked her hair back, a stark contrast to her bright pink hair. Nashi glanced towards her right arm, which was adorned with a pink and black metal bracelet. Her left arm bore a similar ornament. And, to top it all off, there was a pair of pink roses in her newly pierced (and slightly sore) ears.

"Erza, it's . . . it's . . . it's absolutely stunning! I love it! Thank you!" Erza smiled proudly, her work done.

"Just wear it tomorrow for your first day of school, alright, Nashi?"

"OK!"

-the next day-

"Nashi! OMG, you look amazing! Where did you get that outfit?" Lexi was staring in amazement at Nashi who was grinning broadly.

"Erza made it."

"Well, no wonder you look fabulous! Erza is absolutely fantastic! Right, Gale?" Gale grinned at Nashi.

"Yep. I wonder why you had that made . . ." Nashi felt herself flush slightly, which made Lexi laugh.

"Go on, find the person you're looking for before class starts. Text me!" Lexi waved at Nashi over her shoulder as she walked away, holding Gale's hand.

"Right . . ." Nashi said to herself. "I need to find Blue now."

That turned out to be easier then Nashi had expected.

"Nashi! Hey, good to see-" Nashi turned around to see Blue gaping at her, his expression dazed. Nashi giggled and ran up to him.

"Hey, Blue! Like my outfit?" She spun around, then stopped and clasped Blue's hand in hers. He blinked rapidly, and then squeezed her hand back. This made Nashi flush immediately, which Blue noticed. He laughed, then gently kissed her on the cheek. Nashi gasped, and Blue immediately pulled back.

"Are you OK, Nashi?" he asked, with a concerned look on his face. Nashi took a deep breath, then smiled at Blue.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised, that's all."

"Oh." They walked silently down the halls for a while, and then Blue turned towards Nashi.

"Nashi, do you . . . do you want to be my girlfriend?" Nashi spun around and stared at Blue; the next second, she was in his arms, hugging him.

"Yes!"

-after school-

Nashi, still wearing her smile from earlier, took out her phone and quickly texted Lexi.

 **Nashi: Lexi! OMG OMG OMG! Blue is my boyfriend now! Text me later, K!**

 **Nashi: And this isn't a joke, promise. ;)**

 **Levy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Wendy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Both:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Calm down!**

 **Levy: What are you talking about?**

 **Wendy: This is awesome!**

 **Both:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

 **STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!**

 **Both: . . . sorry.**

 ***sigh* It's OK.**

 **Wendy: Can I say good-bye to the audience?**

 **Sure.**

 **Wendy: OK. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **NABLUE FOREVER!**

 **That's a weird way to say goodbye . . .**


	20. Year 17: Chapter 17

**Wendy: Have you seen PrincessMaster?**

 **Levy: Now that you mention it, no. Not recently, anyways.**

 **Wendy: That's weird . . . I wonder where she is . . .**

 **Levy: Man, that last chapter was absolutely fantastic!**

 **Wendy: I know, right?!**

 **Levy: I can't believe Nashi and Blue are finally together! I'm so happy!**

 **Wendy: YES! They're adorable together. ;)**

 **Levy: Hey, what's this? *sees note by computer, and starts to read aloud* 'Dear Levy and Wendy; I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make it today. I hid myself so that you wouldn't kill me after you read Chapter 17. Please don't try to hunt me down for** **vengeance! Yours, PrincessMaster'**

 **Wendy: . . .**

 **Levy: . . .**

 **Both: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Wendy: So . . . should we upload the chapter?**

 **Levy: Yeah, I guess so. But I'm scared . . .**

 **Wendy: Me too. Um . . . just do it already.**

 **Levy: Alright.**

-Year 17-

It started as a simple job in the forest. It was a nice day, and Lucy and Natsu had decided to accompany Nashi and Blue just this once. Nashi was a little irritated that her parents had come along, but it was still nice to be able to spend time with Blue. They had defeated the monsters easily, and were heading back when they were attacked by other wizards. It was a desperate fight, and the outcome was uncertain. Finally, when it looked like they were about to win, Nashi let her guard down.

For a few seconds, she relaxed her fire powers. And the wizard Natsu was battling took his chance and sent a spell towards her.

"NASHI!" Blue screamed as he tackled her to the ground. He started to get up, then groaned and collapsed, his right leg twitching. A different wizard aimed a spell towards them: directly towards Blue's heart.

 **1** **second**

Nashi screams.

 **2 seconds**

Lucy sees them.

 **3 seconds**

She screams too.

 **4 seconds**

Lucy throws herself in front of Blue.

 **5 seconds**

The spell hits Lucy in the chest.

 **6 seconds**

Natsu yells.

 **Now**

"MOM!" Nashi threw herself over Lucy, sobbing. Lucy hugs her, while coughing up blood.

"Na-Nashi . . . is Blue . . . alright?"

"Yes . . ."

"Good. Now, just in case, I want you too promise to take care of Stella. Don't interrupt. Do that, no matter how sad you are. You are her mother figure now. Or, you will be. Just . . . promise me, Nashi." Natsu ran over, the wizards gone. He knelt down on the other side of Lucy, cradling her head in his hands. Lucy turned to him.

"Lucy . . ." he whispered. She smiled faintly at him.

"Natsu, you will need to . . . to focus. You know what Gray was like, when practically everyone was dead to him. You have more than Gray did, so don't become Gray. OK? Can you do that for me?" Natsu sobbed, unable to speak. "Natsu?" Finally, he nodded. Lucy reached her hand up, gently caressing his face. "Don't cry forever. Please. I couldn't . . . bear . . . it." Lucy fainted then, leaving the woods silent except for the sounds of crying. Natsu roughly wiped his face and sat up.

"I need to get Lucy to the hospital! Nashi, Blue, follow by train, alright?" And he left. Nashi turned to Blue, tears streaming down her face. He reached out and pulled her towards him.

"It's my fault!" she screamed. Blue bit his lip, but said nothing. "She protected you after you protected me. If I hadn't let my guard down, if I hadn't been stupid-" Blue thrust her back, glaring her. "Don't say that! It's not your fault!" Nashi stood up, glaring back at him. "Yes it is, Blue! You don't understand! You're too dense too understand!" He stood up, too. "Nashi, don't say I don't understand! I mean it! It's not your fault!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE TOO STUPID! **MY MOTHER IS DYING!** I **HATE** YOU, BLUE! JUST SHUT UP, **RIGHT NOW!** " Blue stared at her, then walked away.

"FINE!" he called over his shoulder. "WE'RE THROUGH!"

-That Night-

Natsu looked through the window at Lucy's still form. He put his head in his hands, then straightened up and looked away. _NO_. He had promised Lucy that he wouldn't cry.

"Mr. Dragneel?" Natsu looked up.

"Yes?"

"I-I have bad news. It's your wife, Lucy. I'm afraid that she won't live through the night. She's going to die soon. And . . . she's in a coma. I'm sorry." And then he left. Natsu slumped to the ground, too stunned to react. A tear slid down his cheek.

 _I'm sorry, Lucy._

 **Levy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Wendy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PrincessMaster, how could you?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Levy: WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE? I WILL HAVE REVENGE! Lucy . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Wendy: She actually did it . . . she killed a parent . . . and worse then that, she made Nashi and Blue break up! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Both: PRINCESSMASTER! WE WILL HAVE YOUR SOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLL!**


	21. Year 18: Chapter 18

**Today, I am sad to announce that Levy and Wendy will not be contributing their wonderful commentary to the story today because they are still hunting me down so that they can get revenge. In other words, they want my soul.**

 **. . .**

 **OK, maybe I went too far yesterday, but I had made a promise that I would kill someone, so I did.**

 **And the reason that I didn't kill Gray earlier was I had just watched an episode where he was totally awesome (fighting Lyon) and I didn't think I had the heart to kill him. I waited for quite a few episodes until I thought it was time, and then killed Lucy.**

 **I'M SORRY!**

 **I won't do any more terrible stuff, I promise. It will all be good now. Sort of.**

-Year 18-

Nashi was not doing well. She had F's in everything, didn't leave her house much, and was always silent. The loss of both Lucy and Blue in one day had affected her dramatically. For Lucy's sake, she didn't let herself think of killing herself, and the only time that she considered it, she had immediately made a list of all the people she would hurt. Natsu. Lexi. Erza. Stella. Gale. Jellal. And Blue would blame himself, and that would only make everything 10 times worse. No, she would not kill herself. But there were times that she wanted too.

The outfit she had worn when she and Blue had become girlfriend and boyfriend had long since become too small for her to wear, and she was glad. Thinking about Blue hurt. She was mad at herself for yelling at him, mad at him for taking her words at face value, mad at everyone for not helping them. Lexi had helped, yes, but it was not enough. But she couldn't be mad at Lexi, because she had helped Nashi through the first few months after Lucy's death. Speaking of . . .

Today, they were going to visit her grave. Lucy had died one year ago.

The visit was long and silent. Natsu was absent, which was to be expected. All their friends were there, though.

Nashi placed a bouquet of white and pink flowers on Lucy's grave, silent tears running down her face. Ur, who had come with her parents and Blue, watched from a distance.

 _She really is sad._ Ur thought. _She won't admit it, but she needs Blue back in her life. But how can I convince them of that . . . and I know Blue does too. He misses her . . . so, so much._

Ur was determined to get her brother and her best friends's sister back together. They needed to drop their pride and apologize. And Ur knew just who to ask for help this time . . .

"STELLA!"

 **It was really short today, I know. But, I'm posting at 11:00 at night, and I'm usually in bed by now, so . . . yeah. The next chapter will be WAY longer, because, as you may have noticed, we are almost done with our series!**

 **:(**

 **I'm sad . . .**

 **After Chapter 19, we'll have our 3 bonus chapters, and then . . . yeah, we'll be done.**

 **Thank you for your support! Bye!**


	22. Year 19: Chapter 19

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **I'M SO SAD! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Levy: PRINCESSMASTER! PLEASE, CALM DOWN!**

 ***gasp* LEVY! OMIGOSH, IS THAT REALLY YOU?! Wait . . . I remember something . . .**

 **Levy: ?**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You want to kill me! Or my soul! Either one! Please, don't kill me!**

 **Levy: Oh, that . . . *chuckles evilly* Well . . . I might decide to spare your life. If . . .**

 **IF?**

 **Levy: IF . . . YOU MAKE AN EXTREMELY GOOD CHAPTER THAT MAKES ME AND WENDY FORGET EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS! OTHERWISE** **YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**

 ***gulps nervously* Uh, yeah! I understand you. Wait, 2 things: Where's Wendy and How did you read my last chapter?**

 **Levy: 1. I couldn't calm her down #ifshewashererightnowyouwouldbedead**

 **. . .**

 **And what's 2. ?**

 **Levy: 2. I have my ways . . .**

 **. . .**

 **Levy: So, I believe you have an unusually spectacular chapter to right, correct? *stares pointedly at computer***

 **Right, right. I'll do that immediately, ma'am.**

 **Levy: Good . . . *giggles creepily***

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

-Year 18-

"So here's the deal. I know Nashi and Blue haven't been together for years, but it's obvious that they need each other. Have you ever noticed how Blue's leg never hurts him when he's near Nashi, no matter how strong his emotions are?"

"Yeah! And even though Nashi's always sad about Momma's death, she is a lot happier when Blue's around. She just won't admit it!"

"Mm. Blue either. I don't understand how they can be so oblivious! Well, I guess it's probably their pride."

"Big sister is too pride! Yeah! . . . What's pride?" Ur laughed. Stella was so funny . . .

"Pride is what's keeping Nashi and Blue apart." Stella grew wide-eyed.

"Wow! Ur is so super-duper, spectacularly, notably, infamously, especially, incredibly ingenious!"

". . . how do you not know what pride means?" Stella grinned at Ur.

"I just don't!" Ur sighed.

"Why me?"

At this particular moment, Stella and Ur were at Blue's house, in Blue's room, in Blue's bed, under Blue's blankets, planning to disrupt Blue's life. Of course.

"Alright, back to the plan. Do you know what's happening next week?" Stella frowned, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm . . . school?"

"No."

"Homework?"

"No."

"Next week?"

"No."

"Life?"

"No."

"Eternal, perfect, ethereal happiness for two of the most important people in our lives?"

"NO! Well, kind of, actually. But no."

"Food?"

"No."

"Breathing?"

"No."

"Life?"

"You already said that! Look, prom is next week!"

"Oh . . . I was about to guess that!"

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure." At that moment, Blue happened to come in.

"Huh? What's that lump under my blanket?" he yanked the quilt up to reveal two startled girls who blinked rapidly, blinded by the sudden light against their faces. Blue raised his eyebrow.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" Stella and Ur glanced away nervously. Blue sighed.

"Fine, fine. If you don't want to say anything, don't. You can run along now." They wasted no time in darting out the door, closing it behind them. As soon as they were gone, Blue slumped onto his bed.

"Nashi . . . I miss you so much. I just . . . I don't know what to do!" he started crying, muffling his sobs in his pillow.

"See? He needs her!" Ur whispered to Stella, who was crouched down with Ur next to Blue's door. Obviously they couldn't pass up on this opportunity to gather information!

"But how do we get them together?" Stella whispered back. Ur bit her lip.

"Well . . . let's go outside."

"OK."

 **Outside.**

"I was thinking that if we can get both of them to go to prom, we can give Blue something that will make him dizzy, so that he needs to go outside. Chances are, Nashi will be concerned, and will follow him. And after that . . . we just have to let Fate take control. Understand?" Stella nodded seriously. Ur smiled. "Alright, we need to figure what thing will do that to Blue . . . do you have any ideas, Stella?"

"No . . . but I bet we'll think of something!"

* * *

"Stella! Stella, I got it!" Ur proudly held up a small, light purple leaf. Stella dubiously examined the plant, clearly not believing in it's potential.

"What's it called?"

"Salvia dizzitalius! That's it's scientific name, anyways. It's real name is just salia. That's what Lexi said, anyways."

"Lexi?"

"Yep! She helped me when I told her it was for helping Nashi."

"Yeah, they're good friends." Stella commented. "OK, what do we have to do with it?"

"As far as I can tell, we need to stew it in hot water for 5 hours, and then surround it with ice for 1 hour. After that, we put in a small bottle of room temperature water, after making sure it's dried out. When its been in the bottle for 2 days, we can put it in a drink for Blue! About 3 hours after he drinks it, he'll start to feel dizzy. After 3 1/2 hours, he'll HAVE to go outside. At 3 hours, 50 minutes, he'll be back to normal." Ur blushed then.

"What is it?"

"Well, see . . . between 3 1/2 hours and 3 hours and 50 minutes, Blue's . . . um . . . sexual desires will be heightened. But, uh, that will probably help a lot! So, yeah, no reason to be worried. C'mon, let's get started!"

"Huh?" Ur rolled her eyes.

"Unless we get started now, we won't be done in time to help Blue and Nashi!"

"Oh. OK, let's get started!"

* * *

 **The day of the prom.**

"Is it ready?" Stella said in an anxious voice. The two girls hovered over the bottle containing the leaf, which had dramatically changed. It was now dark, dark purple, and much smaller.

"Yes, it's ready. Now we have to put it in some grape juice, which is the only drink that won't nullify the effects, and have Blue drink it." Stella nodded, and then grabbed a cup from a nearby cupboard. She then grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge and dumped some into the cup.

"OK, put it in now." Stella said, watching carefully as Ur picked up the bottle, opened it, and carefully poured the juice, not the leaf, into the cup. They both watched as the juice turned slightly darker, bubbled, and then settled down.

"It's ready."

Blue stood nervously at the doors, not quite ready to enter. _What if she's there? What if she . . . sees me? What should I do?_ He took a deep breath, relaxed, and stepped inside.

His first thought was _Man, that music is WAY too loud. Are they trying to make us deaf?_ His second thought was _NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. She 's here. She's here. She's . . . pretty. Beautiful. Gorgeous. And . . . wait, WHAT?! WHO IS SHE DANCING WITH? DOES NASHI HAVE A BOYFRIEND?_ His leg started to twitch. _Oh, wait. She's dancing with someone else now. Never mind._

"Hello there! Who are you?" Blue looked over to see a girl eyeing him with interest. He blushed slightly.

"Uh, I'm Blue."

"Blue, huh. Would you like to dance with me, Blue?" Blue blushed more.

"Sure." she laughed, a tinkly, bell sort of laugh.

"Alright, come this way!"

Hours passed, and strangely, Blue felt more and more dizzy. Finally, after about 1 and 1/2 hours dancing, he definitely needed some fresh air. He politley excused himself and all but dashed out the door.

* * *

 _Nashi's Perspective_

I was dancing with some random guy, who was being really creepy, when I saw Blue dash out the door out of the corner of my eye. I knew it wasn't my problem, but I was worried, so I started to leave.

"Miss!" the guy called. I turned around and waved.

"Sorry, gotta go!" And with that, I ran away.

 _What a creepo._ I thought. Then, I saw Blue sitting on a bench, his head dropped, coughing weakly.

"Blue!" Nashi ran over and knelt next to Blue's knee. He raised his head slightly, and smiled at her.

"Hey, Nashi . . . what are you . . . doing . . . here?" He started coughing again, louder and hoarser. Nashi sat next to him and gently supported him as best as she could. She could feel him start when she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"So . . . how had the dance been for you so far, Nashi?" Nashi looked away.

"Oh, normal. Dancing with total creeps." Blue laughed weakly.

"I'm glad I didn't dance with you, then." Nashi blushed.

"No, I wouldn't call you a creep! You're nicer than that."

"Mm . . ." Blue coughed some more.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Nashi asked, worried.

"Yeah, just dizzy. I promise that I'm fine, Nashi." Nashi nodded, although she wasn't convinced.

"Blue?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when Lucy died?" Blue jumped and looked at her, startled.

"Nashi, I-"

"NO!" Nashi took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I need to say this. Look, Blue . . . when I yelled at you, I wasn't thinking clearly. If I could redo it, I know I wouldn't have told you to shut up. But, I was just so upset and angry that I couldn't help it. I just wanted to say sorry. It's my fault that we aren't together."

"Nashi . . ." Blue whispered. He reached up and gently touched her face. She pulled back, startled.

"B-Blue?"

"I'm sorry, too. I should have seen what you were going through and not gotten so mad at you. But I was mad at myself. I knew that I had caused you to cry. I had made Lucy die, made Natsu cry, broken your family. So for that, I apologize." Nashi reached up and covered Blue's hand with her own.

"Blue, I . . ."

 _Wow, this is absolutely fantastic!_ Ur was crouching in the bushes behind the bench where Nashi and Blue were sitting. _They're admitting! Letting their worries out! Now, if Blue can just kiss her in the next 5 minutes . . . I'm sure glad that I didn't tell Stella that they would be kissing! That would have been a HUGE mistake._

"Blue, I . . . I think that I . . . still . . . love you!" Blue's eyes widened in surprise.

"You . . . what?" Nashi blushed and looked away, and then turned to Blue again.

"I love you! And I don't care if you don't love me, Blue Fullbuster. I still love you."

"Nashi, I . . . love you too. Promise." Nashi stared at Blue, her eyes sparkling. Suddenly, she spun him around to face her, hesitated, and kissed him on the lips.

 **Ba-bump.**

Blue froze.

 **Ba-bump.**

He reached his hand up towards her hair.

 **Ba-bump.**

He kissed her back.

 **Ba-bump.**

Nashi was in heaven.

 **Ba-bump.**

They broke apart.

"Blue, will we . . . will we be boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Blue grinned at her, then impish grin that reminded her so much of Natsu.

"As long as your dad doesn't kill me." Nashi laughed, and then kissed him again.

Who knows how many kisses they shared that night, under the starry night sky, in the cool night air, full of love that they could finally, finally accept.

* * *

 **The next day.**

"WHAT?! You didn't tell me that they were going to kiss!" Ur grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I, um, forgot." Stella shrugged, immediately forgiving her best friend.

"Well well well. How did you know, Ur, that I kissed Nashi last night? You weren't . . . _watching_ , were you?" Stella and Ur froze, and then turned very slowly to the door, where Nashi and Blue were standing. Ur immediately blushed bright red.

"I think that's proof enough, Blue. You can leave them alone, now. Unless, of course, you want to interrogate them further?" Blue smirked.

"Yes . . . why did my grape juice taste funny? And why, exactly, did you offer me grape juice when I specifically asked for orange juice, hmm? Seems a little strange to me . . ." Stella and Ur gulped at the same time.

"RETREAT!" Pillows and blankets were suddenly tossed in the direction of Blue and Nashi, and when the air cleared, the window was open and the two girls had disappeared.

"Why those little sneakers!" Blue exclaimed. Nashi laughed softly.

"You don't REALLY care, do you?" Blue smiled at her.

"No, not really. Now, how about a kiss?"

* * *

 **Levy: OMIGOSH I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW PRINCESSMASTER YOU ARE THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! YOU HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN! OMIGOSH I AM SO EXCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITED!**

 **Yay! So, you don't want to kill me?**

 **Wendy: Of course not!**

 **Wendy! You don't want my soul anymore! :)**

 **Both: NOPE!**

 **Oh, by the way . . . total word count is . . . 2,217 words!**

 **Both: OMG! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC, PrincessMaster!**

 **Alright, that's it for today! Don't forget, there will be 3 more chapters.**

 **Oh, right.**

 **I'm thinking about starting another romance fanfiction!**

 **It'll either be** Levy x Gajeel **,** Wendy x Romeo **, or** Mirajane x Laxus **! And I'm not sure if I got their names right. So, review and tell me which one I should do!**

 **Everyone: BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE guys! ;)**


	23. Bonus Chapter: 1

**Hello! There are now only 3 more chapters until the end of our story!**

 **. . .**

 **I think I'm going to cry . . . *sniff***

 **Levy: Oh, don't cry. There's still 3 more chapters until the end of our story!**

 **Yeah! :)**

 **Wendy: . . . how did that make you feel better? You just said that and it made you feel sad.**

 **Levy: Shh!**

 **Wendy: Sorry!**

 **I'm so glad you don't want my soul anymore! ;)**

 **Wendy: Please stop talking about that . . .**

 **Why? 0-0**

 **Wendy: If you're not careful, I might want to kill you again! And that wouldn't be good. Who would write the stories?**

 **. . .**

 **Is that all I am to you? The person who writes the stories?**

 **Both: Yep!**

 **I don't think my life has meaning anymore . . .**

* * *

 **The Proposal**

* * *

Blue was nervous.

Hah!

Blue never gets nervous.

Blue was terrified.

He was going to propose to Nashi today, and his main concern was that she would punch in the face with a flaming fist. I know, I know, he probably should know Nashi well enough to know she wouldn't do that, but you can't blame him.

Blue wasn't exactly sure how to do it, but he was smart enough to not make it public. Then Nashi would definitely kill him. So, he would do it in the forest. That would make Nashi happy.

"Hey, Nashi. You look nice!" Nashi blushed at the compliment, which made Blue's heart immediately speed up. _Stay focused. Invite her to go to the forest with you. KEEP THINKING!_

"D' you want to go to the forest? It's a nice day, after all." He gestured to the cloudless sky. Nashi shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"Wow, this place is so pretty! Thanks for bringing me here, Blue." Nashi climbed up a tree, smiling all the while. Before Blue knew it, she was on the top branch, waving at him.

"Nashi, be careful!" Blue cautioned. Nashi merely laughed and crawled forward.

 _SNAP!_

"Aaahh!" Nashi screamed. Blue lunged forward and caught her as she tumbled towards the ground.

"Do you never listen?" he demanded. Nashi bit her lip.

"Sorry . . ." Blue sighed, and then looked Nashi in the eye.

"Nashi, will you . . . will you marry me?" Nashi stared at him, and then . . .

* * *

 _Pause for dramatic effect._

* * *

 _ **SLAP**_

* * *

"YOU IDIOT! DID YOU PLAN ME FALLING OUT OF THE TREE?!" Blue blinked, his cheek stinging.

"W-what?"

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

 _ **SLAP**_

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT! MY FACE REALLY HURTS! AND NO, I DIDN'T PLAN YOU FALLING OUT OF THE TREE! NOW, WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER? YES OR NO?" Nashi blinked very hard, then squinted at Blue.

"I predict your face will hurt tomorrow."

"WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!" Nashi giggled, and then kissed Blue on the lips.

"Yes, you idiot!"

* * *

 **And that is my Proposal chapter! Did you like it?**

 **Both: Nashi is violent.**

 **. . .**

 **So? 0-0**

 **Levy: Of course.**

 **Wendy: It doesn't matter, PrincessMaster.**

 **Levy: We still love you!**

 **?**

 **Both: She's hopeless . . .**


	24. Bonus Chapter: 2

**You may have noticed that I posted 2 chapters today.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

 **IT'S MY DAD'S FAULT! HE MADE ME FORGET TO FINISH MY STORY!**

 **. . .**

 **I'm so sorry . . . :'(**

 **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Levy: Oh no! She's going to flood the room!**

 **Wendy: And damage the computer! What should we do? *turns to Levy* Hey Levy! Listen . . .*whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper whisper***

 **Both: GRAY!**

 **Gray: Yeah?**

 **ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, GRAY? *throws pencils at him***

 **Both: Owch. Ooh. Oh, man. Mm. Uh-oh. Ah, she got him good.**

 **Gray: AREN'T YOU GOING TO HELP ME? OWCH!**

 **Both: Nope! ;)**

 **I'll - see-you-after-the-story!**

* * *

 **The Wedding**

* * *

"I can't believe that Stella's getting married! To Wyatt! She's definitely grown up . . ." Nashi watched with tear filled eyes as her sister got married to Wyatt, son of Romeo and Wendy. She and Blue had gotten married a few months ago, on a sunny June afternoon . . .

* * *

 **Nashi and Blue's Wedding**

* * *

Nashi couldn't believe it. She was finally getting married to her crush, her boyfriend, her soulmate. She couldn't be happier.

After they kissed, Nashi gazed out at the crowd.

"It's too bad that Gray couldn't be here to see this . . ."

"Yeah . . . I couldn't wake him up in time for him to get ready, so we left him at the house."

"Mm."

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

"There are so many couples now." Nashi commented. As she looked around, she saw these following pairs:

Lexi and Gale (married)

Lucas and Rosemary (engaged)

Matthew and Ur (dating)

Stella and Wyatt (very recently, and I mean VERY recently, married)

"And don't forget about us." Blue said, as though he was reading Nashi's mind. She smiled at him.

"Of course not."

"Hey, why isn't Natsu here?"

"Oh, about that . . . he still wants to kill Wyatt, so we decided to leave him at home."

"BY HIMSELF?!"

"No, of course not! We gave him a babysitter. If he had known that was her proper title, he would have objected, so we just told him that she's a maid. He mentioned his opinion about our cleaning abilities at that point, and he was fairly disappointed in you."

"Oh?"

"Yes . . . he cursed an awful lot right then . . ."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Nashi laughed, and then leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I love you, Blue."

"Love you too, Nashi."

* * *

 **Where did Gray go?**

 **Both: Places . . .**

 **OK! Bye everyone!**

 **Levy: More like to the hospital . . .**

 **Wendy: Aye . . . poor Gray-sama.**


	25. Bonus Chapter: 3

**Alright! It's the final chapter! It's been almost an entire month, and I've had a great time writing this story. Thank you for all the support and comments. Oh, by the way, I've decided what ship story I'll do next.**

 **. . .**

 **Levy: So, are you going to tell us?**

 **Nope! Not till the end. ;)**

 **Wendy: That's so PrincessMaster . . .**

 **Levy: I know . . .**

 **Both: *sigh***

 **Don't be sad! I promise I'll tell you at the end.**

 **Wendy: Really?**

 **Yep!**

 **And, as a heads up, there's going to be a little NaLu in this chapter.**

 **Wendy: But Lucy's dead . . .**

 **. . .**

 **Wendy: Uh, PrincessMaster?**

 **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION THAT?! LUCY . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Levy: You're the one who killed her! :(**

 **That-that doesn't matter! I'm sorry, OK?**

 **Wendy: OK, OK . . . we forgive you.**

 **All: . . .**

 **Levy: Oh, by the way, if Nashi and Blue have a kid, they're totally going to date Lexi's kid, right?**

 **. . .**

 **Levy: RIGHT?**

 **Wendy: Uh-oh . . . she's got a** **mischievous grin on her face . . .**

 **I don't know Levy, maybe. Or maybe not . . .**

 **Both: RUN!**

* * *

The 1st Child

-line break-

"How about a battle, Blue? It's been a while." Blue looked up from his chair with a concerned expression on his face.

"But Nashi, the baby . . ."

"I'll be fine, Blue, and so will the baby. Are you afraid to challenge me?" Blue flushed, flustered.

"No!"

"Well then, prove it!"

"You know what, I think I will! Let's go!"

They hadn't battled since their wedding, over 2 years ago. Nashi sorely missed the excitement, the rush she got from fighting with all her strength. For fighting with Blue in a good way, and being able to marvel at his strength. Blue was one of the strongest people she knew, if you excluded parents.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Nashi yelled. Blue dodged and hurtled towards her.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Nashi propelled herself backwards and started to fight back when she felt all her strength leave her. She slumped to the ground, clutching her swollen stomach. Blue dashed over to her.

"Nashi? Are you OK?" Nashi groaned and shook her head. Blue picked her up and immediately headed for the car.

"Hold on! You can make it."

-line break-

Nashi gazed down lovingly at the bundle in her arms, a tuft of pink hair and two eyes peeking back at her.

"What she we name her?" Blue asked. Nashi opened her mouth, but Blue held up his hand and silenced her.

"Wait, wait . . . I've got it . . . how about Lucy?" Nashi felt a tear settle on her eye, and she quickly blinked it away. Yes, Lucy would be good. Although her daughter looked nothing Lucy . . . and the chances of her getting Lucy's powers were 1 in a 1,000 . . .

"Oh, Natsu is never going to let her get married!" Blue laughed at her joke, and then looked at her with a serious expression on his (handsome) face.

"So? Yes or no?"

"Of course. It's perfect." Because, Nashi thought, Lucy was going to be so much like her amazing grandmother. She could already see that much. Lucy would be an amazing addition to the Fullbuster family.

* * *

 **I decided to give you a treat! Instead of ending today, we're going to end tomorrow. It's a two parter!**

 **Both: Yay!**

 **Levy: Now, PrincessMaster . . .**

 **Wendy: you will tell us . . .**

 **Levy: who your next . . .**

 **Wendy: Fanfiction will . . .**

 **Both: be about!**

 **SO CREEPY!**

 **Both: Tell us PrincessMaster. Tell us . . .**

 **OK OK! It's going to be . . .**

-Drum roll please . . .

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **WENDY x ROMEO!**

 **Wendy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Uh, yeah. I'll try and tell you the name tomorrow, and since this will be done really soon, you should go check it out!**


	26. Bonus Chapter: 3 Part 2

**OK, this is REALLY the final chapter. Promise!**

 **Levy: Are you sure? 'Cause you said yesterday that Bonus Chapter: 3 was going to be your last chapter. Why did you delay?**

 **Because I thought it would be nicer to end on a Friday! And where's Wendy?**

 **Levy: Oh, she's preparing herself for your Wendy x Romeo story.**

 **What? I'm not going to let her read it! That would be like Natsu, or Lucy, or Gray or Juvia reading this story!**

 **Levy: But Wendy already knows you're writing the story!**

 **. . . that's true. I don't know . . .**

 **Levy: Aw, come on. Please? PLEASE? 8{**

 **OK, fine . . . besides, it'll be fun to see her react to the chapters . . .**

 **Levy: Yeah! ;) I can't wait to read it either.**

 **?**

 **Levy: Of COURSE I'm going to comment on it! Are you crazy, PrincessMaster? I'll even read my romance story, and that's saying something, you know.**

 ***sigh* Fine, you can both comment. But may be we should bring in someone else, too.**

 **Levy: . . .**

 **Levy: FINE! WHO NEEDS YOU, YOU IRON-HEARTED JERK! *hits in face with bag, and then runs away***

 **Ah, what just happened? Why do I feel like Gajeel all of a sudden?**

* * *

 **Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.**

* * *

Today, Nashi and Blue were going to introduce Lucy to Raymond, Rosemary and and Lucas's son. To say the least, they were excited.

. . .

Maybe I should give you an example.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHH! It's finally the day! Time to start thinking about Lucy's future boyfriends! I'm so excited!" -Nashi

"Man, I don't know. I don't want to be Natsu-style protective, but I want to make sure Lucy had some good options. I mean, it's not like I'm even going to let her date until she's 17, but still." -Blue

"I honestly just hope that Raymond doesn't fry anything. He can get pretty crazy when he's excited . . . and I hope that he and Lucy totally it off!" -Rosemary

"Whatever." -Lucas

So, it was finally the day.

-At the new Fullbuster house-

"OMG, Nashi! Lucy is absolutely adorable!" Rosemary squealed as she bent down to hug the tiny pinkette. Lucy cooed and hugged her back.

"Just like Momma . . . so trusting and friendly." Nashi whispered to herself. Blue came up to her from behind and gave her a quick hug.

"You're OK, right?" he asked. Nashi nodded.

"Hey, Rosemary? Where's Lucas?" Nashi asked as she watched Raymond toddle along, smiling at his joyful grin.

"Oh, Lucas didn't want to come. He said he didn't care, so I left him at the house." Nashi raised her eyebrow. "He can be difficult, sometimes. He always loves me, but Lucas really loves me when I'm being my mother. And think he wants to have somebody around who can humble him, which is more that I can say for a certain lightning-loving father." Nashi laughed at this.

"Alright, Nashi. What do you think?" Rosemary asked. Nashi studied the two kids on the floor and smiled.

"Yep, they're adorable! Do you have any plans for them yet?"

-line break-

Nashi stared at the picture hanging on their wall, depicting Lucy and Natsu on their wedding day. Lucy's eyes were sparkling, and Natsu was grinning, his sharp canines showing. The clear sky was cloudless, and the sun shone down on the happy couple.

A tear slid down Nashi's cheek.

"Mommy?" Nashi glanced down at the concerned face of her adorable toddler, and sighed.

"I'm . . . fine, Lucy. Don't worry." Lucy reached up, asking for her mommy to hold her. Nashi obliged and let Lucy's head rest against her shoulder. It's warmth was comforting, and Nashi considered going to sit on a couch.

"Mommy, who is that pretty lady next to Grandpa Natsu?" Nashi swallowed hard. She had known this day would come.

"That's your grandmother, Lucy."

"What's her name?"

"Lucy."

"Yes?" Nashi laughed.

"No, you don't understand. Her name is Lucy. You were named after her. She was my mother." Another tear.

"Was she nice?"

"She was absolutely amazing. Kind, and honest, loyal, smart, powerful, friendly, protective . . ." Nashi trailed off, looking at her daughter. She had just listed all of Lucy's attributes. The little, 5 year old Lucy's attributes.

"She sounds really awesome!" Lucy said, giggling. Nashi smiled softly.

"Hey, Lucy! Where did you go?" Blue rushed around the corner and almost crashed into Nashi.

"Blue! Be careful!" Nashi scolded. Blue grinned at her, unfazed.

"We were just about to give you a surprise, Nashi!"

"A surprise?"

"Yeah!" Blue grabbed Lucy and ran outside. Nashi followed close behind them.

"OK, Lucy. Here we go!" Blue handed Lucy something that Nashi couldn't quite see, and then stepped back.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE CANIS MINOR, I OPEN THEE! NIKORA!" Nashi stared in amazement as Plue appeared. Lucy laughed and started to dance with Plue.

Another tear.

But this time, one of joy.

 _I'll never forget my mother, and I know she won't come back. But that's OK! I have so much right here, right now. I have a parent who loves me, and another watching over me from heaven. I have a blue haired best friend by my side, who's always there for me. I have an amazing husband who loves me for who I am, and protects me. I have tons and tons of wise people to help me, like Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Jellal, Gajeel, and Laxus. And, obviously, all their kids! Like Rosemary, Wyatt, Gale, Lucas, Ur and Matthew. I have a sister who looks up to me, and grandparents who would, I'm sure, be proud of me if they knew me. And I have Lucy. My little, pink haired, amazing bundle of talent and joy. What else could I possibly ever need?_

* * *

 **Levy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's so beautiful! Oh, why does it have to end? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Uh, Levy? Don't forget, um, that, there's going to be another fanfiction! It isn't over yet! Just for this story . . .**

 **Levy: THAT DIDN'T HELP! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 ***sigh* Well, I guess I have to say good-bye by myself. Thank you a billion times for reading, reviewing, faving and following my story. It's been a great month and I can't wait to start again! Here's some info about my upcoming Wendy x Romeo fanfic:**

 **Publish date- Wednesday, March 7th.**

 **Updates- Every 2 days.**

 **First 3 update dates- the 7th, the 9th, and the 13th.**

 **Total chapters- ?**

 **Fairy Tail commenters- Levy, Wendy, and Gray (trying to get some guy opinions)**

 **Story title- Who Cares About Rules?**

 **Anything else- Nope! ;)**

 **That's it! Bye, and thank you again! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
